1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote autostarting a manual transmission vehicle using a remote control device in conjunction with a start switch system.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the art to use switches, including mercury switches in conjunction with automobiles for different purposes. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,616 purports to disclose electrical switches and more particularly adjustable mercury switches for controlling the ignition system of a tractor in response to a predetermined degree or angle of tilt of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,051 purports to disclose automatic switching-off arrangements for the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle comprising a sensor which sensors the neutral position of a gear control lever, the idle running condition of the engine or the standstill condition of the vehicle. When the sensor detects such a condition, a delay switch is energized which activates a switch-off means after a predetermined period so that the current supply to the ignition coil is interrupted or a half or a half compression device is operated and the engine is stopped. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,659 purports to disclose automatic engine stop-start system which automatically stops an engine to reduce the fuel consumption whenever a predetermined condition is fulfilled and automatically starts the engine whenever another predetermined condition is fulfilled. This system is particularly arranged to detect gearshift lever position of an automatic transmission to determine various automatic stop/start conditions so that an engine in a car with an automatic transmission can be automatically stopped/started.
Other patents and/or publications of interest include U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/014059, U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,054, U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,678, U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,672, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,777, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,545.
In addition, it is also known in the art to pre-start automatic transmission vehicles prior to entry of these vehicles.
There is still a need in the art, however, for a unit or assembly for prestarting or autostarting a manual transmission vehicle via a remote control prior to entry into the vehicle because at the present time remote autostart is only available in automatic transmission vehicles. The advantages of having an autostart feature in manual transmission vehicles include allowing a driver of the manual transmission vehicle to start his or vehicle engine via the press of a button on a remote control device (autostart) prior to his or her entry into the vehicle. One particular benefit, is that the person using autostart does not have to depress a clutch pedal as is required in many manual transmission vehicles to start the vehicle. Other remote autostart benefits include being able to start up the engine to either pre-cool (e.g. air condition) or pre-warm (heat) the vehicle prior to entry into the vehicle, thereby ensuring that the driver and possibly other passengers enter into a comfortable vehicle interior. These benefits are especially appreciated on either a sweltering hot day in the summer or a blistering cold day in the heart of winter.
The remote start switch system of present invention provides a driver of a manual transmission car all the above autostart benefits (e.g. pre-cooling and/or pre-warming car) found in many automatic transmission cars as well as other benefits, while at the same time still preserving the enjoyments associated with driving a manual transmission vehicle. In addition, the present invention is also safe to use.